herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Starscream7
Welcome Hi, Starscream7! Thanks for your edit to the Hero Factory mission Ticker reports July 2010 page. On behalf of the admins and the rest of the community, welcome to Herofactopedia! I hope you enjoy your time here, because a happy community of editors working together is what has made us the largest and first Hero Factory wiki on the net. Do take a look at our rules so as to know what and what not to do. Remember, a good editor is a smart editor! Also, we are affiliated with the Bionicle/Hero Factory fan group Wiki Metru. If you haven't done so already, please do go and join our forums for some healthy discussion! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, and happy editing! -- KennyWhee (Talk) 14:29, July 30, 2010 Reports I need to ask, how are these mission reports and ticker reports important? I don't believe that I see any canon story in them, I don't even believe the staff have approved these pages. Cirvihi 16:53, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Cirvihi, this is Starscream7. I think your question is a good one. These characters are NOT important but the reason i am doing this is to preserve the missions. The staff did no approve these pages, but they are still hero factory information and though they are not canon, the ticker is and what is behind the ticker isn't true. I thank you for your comment. alright. but do me a small favor, and please ask the staff about these pages. true, it is hero factory info, but there are certain things we don't have pages for, and for good reason. plus, you've put your name on the pages when others don't . the staff will either delete your pages, or revamp them so that they work. Cirvihi 17:04, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Ok, Cirvhi. The name thing you are right on, but how do ask the staff? I know that i need to, and i am deleting my name on the articles for you :). Ticker Hi Starscream. Regarding your query, please put all your information on single page called Hero Factory Ticker News. I and the other staff will then proceed to deletethenother pages once you have left me a message on my talkpage. Thanks for your interest! [[User:KennyWhee|'KennyWhee']]|[[User talk:KennyWhee|'Talk']] 02:30, August 1, 2010 (UTC) That sounds like a swell idea. Starscream7, you're in charge of making the page. However, KennyWhee is in charge of it afterwards, though i'd advise working close with him on the page. Next time you have a page suggestion, mind running it by staff first? Thanks! Cirvihi 02:57, August 1, 2010 (UTC) You've got it, Cirvihi. Kennywhee, I am going to place all of the information on a single page later on. I wrote this messgae at 11:20 AM. You've got it, Cirvihi. Kennywhee, I am going to place all of the information on a single page later on. I wrote this messgae at 11:20 AM Kennywhee, I have the 3 articles ready to be deleted. I left a deletable message on them saying that you are going to delete this page and it will become a new one. Thank you! If you're going to reply to him, please do it on his talk page rather than yours, as staff are busy and are unable to check everyones talkpage all the time. Thankyou! I'll delete the pages. PS sign your name with four of these ~. It also adds the date. [[User:Monasti|''-Monasti]] 20:11, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Apologies Upon evaluation of the pages, I notice that the reports end at 5th July 2010. With such a large amount of information missing, I will have to '''heavily reevaluate '''the existance of these pages, and will report back to you upon reaching a decision. In the meantime, I am prohibiting anyone from editing these pages yet. [[User:KennyWhee|'KennyWhee']]|[[User talk:KennyWhee|'Talk']] 00:33, August 2, 2010 (UTC) WE are. This is a group of staff, not just you Kenny. I can demote you if I need to :P. In all seriousness, we will have a conclusion by the end of the week, hopefully. [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti]] 09:17, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Kennywhee, Starscream7 didn't finish the article. It is going to be never ending until hero factory supposedly ends. I had an issue with copying and pasting them onto the edited article and i was slowed down. Kennywhee, Starscream7 didn't finish the article. It is going to be never ending until hero factory supposedly ends. I had an issue with copying and pasting them onto the edited article and i was slowed down. Decision After some deliberation, Monasti, Toa_Takanuva and I have decided that the pages are unnecessary and non-canon. You are free to make a subpage of your userpage to house this data, however, no article can be made. To make a subpage, simply create an article at User:Starscream7/(Your Page Name here). The articles will now be deleted. [[User:KennyWhee|'''KennyWhee]]|[[User talk:KennyWhee|'Talk']] 10:21, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Advertising I'm not sure you should be advertising like that on this wiki. Therefore, I am giving you your first warning, and if you do anything like this again, you shall get your second. Be warned. [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|'-Bureaucrat of Herofactopedia]] 09:32, August 13, 2010 (UTC) You have edited KennyWhee's user page without his permission, I have rolled back and you have your second warning. If you get a third, you have a temporary ban. [[User:Monasti|-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|'-Burea]][[User talk:Monasti|ucrat of Herofactopedia]] 09:34, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Who whoa whoa!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was editing back the stuff the best that i could! I wasn't trying to delete anything!!!!! In the meantime, i was starting a new wiki! Administrating I'm in Vietnam, so I can't type much. However, I would really suggest that you remember this. Cirvihi has been editing here before I have. He's worked his butt off for this wiki and has only just asked to be a mere sysop. There is no edit requirement but the edits need to be useful. Personally, if I was Boss of this here wiki, I wouldn't CARE what your edit count is on another wiki, least of all one you started yourself. Not that I have any prejudice against your wiki, but it's YOUR baby, you are going to love it. In all honesty, I can't see you being a sysop just yet, not because you are incapable, but because we already have four admins. Also, you have recieved two warnings almost one after another. This really doesn't look good for you. When I checked out your edits on my own userpage, I saw that you were the only one to edit after me, unlike your statement that "some random user" messed my page up. I'm not sure what to say. Furthermore, you're editing style isn't really yet up to spec, reading more like a magazine. Listen, Starscream. I have absolutely NO doubt that you have the stuff to become an admin in the due course of time. You have tons of enthusiasm, and you just need to back it up with more great edits and understanding of the rules. Oh, and do use a signature when writing a comment. Just use four of these ~. It really helps. -- [[User:KennyWhee|'''KennyWhee]]|[[User talk:KennyWhee|'Talk']] 15:00, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Kenny has basically summed it up for me there. You need to get your act together. I can't promote people to admins when they have the most warnings out of everyone. It doesn't work like that. I promote dedicated people, who have worked hard already, not new editors who say they'll work hard in the future. Being an admin is a prize for helping, not a bargaining tool. As Kenny said, I have no doubt you have lots of articles on your wiki. But this isn't your wiki. This is Herofactopedia, which we run the way we see fit (and that fits into Wikias rules and guidelines). If you want to be an admin, you have to work you butt off for it. I don't even do as much work as some of the sysops do. They're nuturing it, and one of them will be my successor. 45 edits isn't enough in my opinion. I have 522 as of now. Says a lot. We have four admins, we need no more. Case closed. [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|'-Bureaucrat of Herofactopedia]] 15:26, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Than come the rise of Starscream7 wiki, if you dislike my opinion. Well, I will prove it to you as if I am proving it to Preston Stormer himself, Monasti. I will edit and edit and not make it like an article being a magazine, or a video being a chermercial. I will prove to you that I can bring success to this wiki, even if I get have work piled over me. Starscream7 23:30, August 14, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 If you're going to reply to someone, do it on their talk page, not yours. I don't have time to check every talk page for replies, and neither does anyone else, I expect. And do it then. Just don't add loads of pictures to articles, and make sure your info is legit, and your grammar is perfect. [[User:Monasti|-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|'-Bureaucrat of Herofactopedia]] 12:31, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes Sir! : ) Starscream7 13:52, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Starscream7 Article Editing you're adding pictures that we don't need. Try to edit content or grammar rather than pictures. Myself and KennyWhee have been reverting edits for the past 2 hours of pictures we don't need. thanks![[User:Monasti|-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|'-Bureaucrat of Herofactopedia]] 14:15, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ? Sorry, I must have done something wrong. How do you know that they aren't? BTW sign your name with four of these ~ [[User:Monasti|-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|'-Bureaucrat of Herofactopedia]] 14:25, August 15, 2010 (UTC) The blasters? Look at the Rotor image in the video on List of Hero Factory TV Show Episodes. He doesn't even have the gas spewing device. But they're on the sets, and will probably be in the comics, so they stay. [[User:Monasti|-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|'-Bureaucrat of Herofactopedia]] 14:28, August 15, 2010 (UTC) The Blasters? Look at the image of Rotor on the video on the article called List of Hero Factory TV show episodes. He doesn't even have the lethal gas spewing device! Have you talked to Kennywhee? Starscream7 14:29, August 15, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 About what? And please reply on MY talk page, not yours. Thankyou. [[User:Monasti|-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|'-Bureaucrat of Herofactopedia]] 14:30, August 15, 2010 (UTC) He agrees with me. [[User:Monasti|-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|'-Bureaucrat of Herofactopedia]] 14:34, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Okkay, just wanted to know : p Discipline Give him a warning on his talk page, even if he doesn't check it. after 3 days, if the editor in question hasn't stopped, tempo ban him for 3 days. [[User:KennyWhee|'''KennyWhee]]|[[User talk:KennyWhee|'Talk']] 02:08, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Don't do that. Just delete the pages. When he comes to you asking why you did it, say it's not canon and not allowed. [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|'-Bureaucrat of Herofactopedia]] 07:33, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thank you! Starscream7 23:51, August 17, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Advertising We will not be involved in advertisments of other wikis. I will not be giving a punishment, as Monasti will probably be coming soon. We do not stand for advertisers. Please do remember that. [[User:KennyWhee|'''KennyWhee]]|[[User talk:KennyWhee|'Talk']] 01:28, August 19, 2010 (UTC) This wiki isn't your personal advertising service. I am not advertising for you. I did not have anyone to advertise for here. You just need luck if your wiki gets off of the ground. Stop advertising on peoples talkpages. [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|'-Bureaucrat of Herofactopedia]] 14:17, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Mark Hamill I want proof. [[User:KennyWhee|'''KennyWhee]]|[[User talk:KennyWhee|'Talk']] 07:38, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh my gosh, Kennywhee! I said it is on google. Type in Hero Factory voice actors and the first one will be Mark Hamill on Wikipedia. Before you can even click on it, you see proof. Hope it helps. WARNING:Major Infraction It has come to the attention of the administrative team that both Starscream7 and Decepticon Shockwave are in usage by the same person. As per our Rules, all dupe accounts are automatically deleted. You have 24 hours after you respond to this message on either Monasti's or KennyWhee's talkpage to appeal and discuss the ban, after which your dupe account will be deleted. Please do read and understand the rules to avoid further refractions. As per our policy, this major infraction will put 3 black marks on your account as well as give you a 24 hour ban on your primary account. Thank You. "Listen to Cirvihi" Dude, it's not your problem. Just don't get involved.[[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|'-Bureaucrat of Herofactopedia]] 14:33, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ok Chief Drax Where was it confirmed that the Dropship pilot's name was Chief Drax? If you have a source, please upload a link so that I don't delete the page for speculation. Thanks! [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi]]'' [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 17:19, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Sources I'm ging to have to require you to tell me where your sources are for the information on the Chief Drax and Core Crisis articles. Until then, I am locking both articles to sysops only. [[User:KennyWhee|'''KennyWhee]]|[[User talk:KennyWhee|'Talk']] 01:12, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Sheesh! I'll tell you! I got the comic for Core Crisis yesterday, and the unregistered user said that Chief Drax rides a Dropship. Sorry! I don't have a source for that! But I do have a comic book for Core Crisis. It follows Breez, Surge, Stringer and Bulk battling Corroder, and Preston Stormer is preventing Furno from attacking. If you will be kind, you can unlock the article and let me continue saying the CANON information (I mean, isn't that what you want? But no, you are keeping us from editing it for no good reason now). I will even be VERY NICE and give you the entire plot summary and all 82 bubble captions! Starscream7 13:05, September 9, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Hi Starscream7. I want to point out a few things here that troubled me about your reply: 1) Please reply on my talkpage next time? Just click on the Talk link in my signature. I'm very busy trying to sort out my life, gaming, heading a clan, blogging and adminning this wiki all at once, and I only have 24 hours. It just makes life a lot harder for me. Highly appreciative if you could do this. 2) I'm trying to make sure that our wiki is as accurate as possible. I really don't think you going "Sheesh! I'll tell you!" is a great way of showing me, the staff or any other member as a whole respect. The wiki leadership system is based on respect, and despite the fact I respect you as a dedicated editor, I don't seem to be getting much respect in return. I was simply asking and helping, and I'm not keeping anyone from editing for no good reason. Everything I do as an admin here I must evaluate heavily or face Monasti's wrath. I'm not one to make rash decisions, rather, I kept everyone from editing the page because since we don't have solid proof of any of the things mentioned, we can't be sure whether the information posted is true or if its just complete B*** S***. 3) Without scans, I can't determine whether your information is true or not. I'd like to believe you, as this means we not only get scoop on BZPower, but also means we continue being the most accurate wiki around, but I just can't allow information of this magnitude to be listed on the wiki. If you can get scan, I'll gladly let you edit away at the Core Crisis page, but until then, it's still very much a needed ''for me. I just want to remind you that, even though my actions might seem inconsiderate from your perspective, I try to make sure everything I do works in the long run, because that's what I want this wiki to be, a long burning candle, not some bright spark that fizzes out quick. Thanks for your time, mate. [[User:KennyWhee|'KennyWhee']]|[[User talk:KennyWhee|'Talk']] 14:02, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Comic 2 No need for bans, Starscream, and I understand the stresses of a project like yours might take a toll. I'm not offended, I thought I'd just let you know. Also, I don't want the script, just a nice shot of the cover uploaded to Brickshelf or Majhost or something that can prove to me that this thing actually exists, if you have the capacity to do something like that. Also, no one is working on the wiki because we haven't really gotten off the ground and Takanuva is busy, for now at least. Once we get our act together, we will start branching out towards CBW and BP as they are also under our Wiki Metru Group. So, I will unlock Core Crisis as soon as you send me those pictures, kay? [[User:KennyWhee|'Kenny']][[User talk:KennyWhee|'Whee']] 14:13, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Excellent Job Good job. The Core Crisis Page will now be unlocked. But, be warned, once the comic is online, I will probably be doing my own summary, as I did for the first comic. [[User:KennyWhee|'Kenny']][[User talk:KennyWhee|'Whee']] 09:10, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for trusting me, Kenny. I'll try to get the plot online soon. : ) Starscream7 12:44, September 12, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Thrusher Pictures are only allowed if they are the character, no matter the color. If you want a picture of Thrusher, search Google or BZPower, or edit a picture. Just don't use a picture that isn't Thrusher. ;) FireEmblemBZP 21:12, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry but every other source said he's dead. I haven't seen the episode, but i'll change it once I see it, okay? I'm a little busy since there's all this new info and no admins except me trying to improve the articles.Cirvihi 15:35, September 25, 2010 (UTC) In the series, Furno says that Thrusher was badly injured after playing back the Von Ness mission. Other sources say he's dead, in which we can only assume he died from his wounds. FireEmblemBZP 17:23, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Quadal That's how his name is spelled. It's in Mission Von Nebula. Please show King Joe some respect Basically what it said in the title. And its spelt Quatal. [[User:KennyWhee|'Kenny']][[User talk:KennyWhee|'Whee']] "Well it was mispelled, got it?!"? I'm just concerned about this particular sentence. Seems rather aggressive to me. [[User:KennyWhee|'Kenny']][[User talk:KennyWhee|'Whee']] 14:42, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Custom HF Wiki And you don't think I already know about it? Shame on you :P[[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|'-Bureaucrat of Herofactopedia]] 19:08, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Even if you say it's an invitation, it's still advertisement. I don't like the advertisement. Please don't do again :O. [[User:Monasti|-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|'-Bureaucrat of Herofactopedia]] 19:12, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks[[User:Monasti|-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|'-Bureaucrat of Herofactopedia]] 19:21, October 11, 2010 (UTC) This is your final warning. If you advertise ''anything ''ever again you shall be banned for two weeks, do you understand? [[User:Monasti|-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|'-Bureaucrat of Herofactopedia]] 13:49, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I've given you about eight warnings about advertising, and you atill aren't banned. Are you calling me strict? Ahem. No threats about CBW or BP are important to me, as my mate is Head Bureaucrat of CBW, and I also know BP leader, and you are meaning The Bionicle WIki anyway. You really ought to find out more about this site, because what you haven't noticed is that Torongo made his choice to leave. He is literally one of my best friends. And you saying all of this rubbish about me being to strict is a load of rubbish. You have had '''eight warnings '''and you have ceased to stop. Tell me you shouldn't be banned :/. And we actually do have three admins and one bureaucrat. Dude, I still don't understand what your problem is. I'm giving you reasonable leeway and stuff over the rules, as we're quite inactive, and yet you still just don't listen to anything I say. Just stop advertising. That's all I want. For goodness sake. [[User:Monasti|-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|'-Bureaucrat of Herofactopedia]] 13:09, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Alright Boyo. Alright. You've gone to far. End of Story. [[User:KennyWhee|'''Kenny]][[User talk:KennyWhee|'Whee']] 06:31, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Why was I temporarily banned? Would you like to know why you were banned for a week? Because the vandal committed spam and other unwanted items in your account's name, and there's no other way to stop a person from editing besides blocking them. How do I know there even is a vandal, it could of just been you venting out your frustrations. If I was a hacker or somebody hacked me, I'd change the password to steal/reclaim my account, and I doubt that's even fathomed in your head. Call me whatever you want to, but this is what I believe. Please don't rip on Monasti or Kennywhee for something that you should've seen coming if you hadn't taken action against said "vandal"! I can give you a peace offering if it makes you feel any better: A new signature - [[User:Starscream7|'''-Starscream7']][[User talk:Starscream7|(Talk)]]! You like it? You may change the colors if you wish! Sincerely, ''[[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']] [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 23:34, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Alright Then. You were temp banned because me and Monasti only saw the results of the hacking of your account. We will be checking the logs, but until then, please bear with us. Once we get the IP of the hacker, we will alert Wikia and get him perma-banned [[User:KennyWhee|'''Kenny]][[User talk:KennyWhee|'Whee']] 06:16, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Starscream, the thing is, I like you :/. And I don't want you to leave. I temporarily banned you so that the vandal would think it was permenent, and leave your account alone. I'm sorry about it, but it's all gone now mate. [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|'-Bureaucrat of Herofactopedia]] 09:08, November 6, 2010 (UTC) No, I have some linking in mind already [[User:Monasti|-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 14:03, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Welcome You sir, have been unblocked. Thin ice, blah, blah, blah. We both know I won't need to block you again so I'll save the lecture about being well behaved. So like, welcome back I guess. --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/78/Thatdevilguy5.PNG ('Talk''') 11:00, January 7, 2013 (UTC)